


Friends List

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Barry Allen Week 2020 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Or, 4 crossovers Barry ran into someone he already knew and 1 he didn't (despite Oliver's expectations)
Series: Barry Allen Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731010
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Friends List

**Author's Note:**

> For Barry Allen Week 2020 Day 3: Online Friends. It's just some nonsense.

1\. Laurel Lance

“Barry Allen,” Laurel said. She hugged him and Oliver and Captain Lance both looked at them, a little confused. “You didn’t tell me you were in Starling.”

“It was a last minute thing,” Barry said. “It’s so good to see you.”

“How are you?”

“A lot better. Maybe I just needed a really long nap. How are you?”

“Not bad. I’ll tell you all about it later.”

“Barry, you did come here to ask Captain Lance something important?” Oliver prompted.

“Oh, right, yes,” Barry said.

“You didn’t tell me you knew Laurel,” Oliver said when they got back to his Arrow Cave.

“You know Laurel?” Felicity asked. “Our Laurel?”

“I guess?” Barry said. “Laurel Lance? She looked at my dad’s case once and e-mailed me, and she helped a bit with my criminology modules, and we stayed in touch. We don’t see each other much, like once a year for coffee when she’s in Central, but we e-mail a lot? Oh, you’re shitty ex who was supposed to be dead, right?”

“Apparently so,” Oliver said. “Barry, Canary was her sister.”

“Oh. Does Laurel know?”

“Yes. She doesn’t know I gave you the evidence.”

“I’ll talk to her later.”

* * *

2\. Carter Hall

“Oh, hey,” Barry said. “I know him.”

“You know the guy with wings who just tried to abduct Kendra,” Oliver said.

“Yes? That’s Carter Hall, he’s an archaeologist. I thought he was in Egypt though, that’s what his Facebook said. And he didn’t have wings last time we saw each other.”

“How exactly do you know an archaeologist?”

“I was doing a months’ work experience in Gotham and Carter’s from Gotham, I rented a room off his neighbour and he helped out when that storm hit and the Riddler was doing his whole thing and also that time I almost died."

"Which time?" Laurel asked.

"The drugs causing spontaneous combustion time when Iris saved my life and Detective Bullock saved both of us."

"Oh, the first one, where I suggested that maybe stumbling onto police corruption after being there for a day meant perhaps it might be a good idea to ask for a transfer rather than legal advice."

"Dude," Cisco said.

"What, I politely suggested to my tutor afterwards that maybe they stop offering placements in Gotham because of that and all the other bribes and threats," Barry said. "It's not like I took any of the bribes."

"That's probably why there were so many threats," Laurel said.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Anyway, Carter stayed in touch with us, he also left Gotham, and last Iris and I heard he was on a dig in Egypt.”

“And presumably he didn’t have wings or go around kidnapping people back then?” Thea asked.

“No.”

“He’s waking up,” Kendra said. Carter looked around.

“Chay-Ara.”

“That’s what that other man called me,” Kendra said.

“Mister Hall," Oliver said. “I think you have some explaining to do.”

* * *

3\. Nate Heywood

“And these are our two newest members,” Sara said. “Amaya Jiwe, the Vixen of 1942, and Doctor Nathaniel Heywood.”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” Barry said. “Hey, Nate.”

“Hey, Barry,” Nate said. “Is this something to do with why Harrison Wells, you know.”

“Yes,” Barry said. “I got struck by lightning and got superpowers. Also, he wasn’t really Harrison Wells, he was Eobard Thawne, he was from the future.”

“Barry,” Oliver said. “How?”

“You remember my blog Felicity found that you promised you wouldn’t tell anyone about? Nate sent me an e-mail enquiring about some of my findings once, we were both looking for impossible things and we stayed in touch, if I found anything that might tentatively be linked to the J.S.A., I sent them to Nate, if he heard anything about lightning, he sent it to me. And anything else we found. Lot about Wonder Woman. It’s not like we were taking all of it seriously.”

“Wonder Woman exists,” Kara said. “Or she does on my Earth. She’s friends with my cousin.”

“You have to tell me everything,” Nate said.

“Can we please deal with the alien invasion first,” Oliver said.

* * *

4\. Dinah Drake

“Barry, this is Dinah Drake,” Oliver said. “She’s the Black Canary.”

“Oh, cool,” Barry said. “Hi, Dinah.”

“Hey, Barry.”

“Seriously?” Oliver asked.

“Dinah used to work for C.C.P.D.,” Barry said. “I currently work for C.C.P.D. We worked in the same building, how is a surprise to you that maybe we’ve met before?”

“It’s not like we knew each other well,” Dinah said. “He was just the C.S.I. on a few cases I worked, then I went undercover, but I did work there for a long time with Joe West. That lightning didn’t mess you up too much then?”

“I got better,” Barry said. “Mostly. How've you been?”

* * *

+1. Kate Kane

“Let me guess,” Oliver said. “You somehow know Ms Kane too? One incident in your brief Gotham stay?”

“No,” Barry said. “I thought maybe you did. You’re the one who grew up rich.”

“You’re the one who was pen-pals with Laurel and Nate, knew Carter before he was Hawkman, you knew Ralph and Dinah before they got powers, you met Martin on the train before either of you got powers, introduced me to Kara who you made friends with after spending five minutes in a parallel world accidently and Kara’s only one of your multiple friends from other Earths. You were in Star for less than a day when you found out my identity and saved my life before you had powers.”

“Having a few friends doesn’t mean I know everyone in the multiverse, Oliver.”

“You’re sure you’ve never met before.”

“I am absolutely positive,” Barry said. “I have never met Kate Kane. Not even one of her doppelgangers. I did meet her cousin once.”

“Oh, Barry,” Oliver said.


End file.
